


Bay Rum & Whisky

by litakelly



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Vaginal Sex, WynDoc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litakelly/pseuds/litakelly
Summary: Wynonna goes looking for Doc and ends up waiting on his bed enjoying his familiar and intoxicating smell. Eventually Doc shows up and Wynonna gets exactly what she was looking for.I am currently obsessed with these two and I absolutely cannot get enough. Please enjoy my trash, it is unbeta’d so let me know if you find any spelling or grammar issues.
Relationships: WynDoc, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Bay Rum & Whisky

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a little side note, I like to imagine Doc uses C.O. Bigelow Bay Rum. As bay rum aftershave was common amongst men in the old west, and C. O. Bigelow specifically dates back to 1838 it would have been on the market back in Doc’s day. Also, the rich manly smell just fit for our handsome gunslinger ;)

“Doc?” Wynonna knocked on the barn door; despite hearing no answer she pushed it open. She had arrived back at the homestead and seeing his car she had assumed she would find him here, but finding his makeshift bedroom empty she decided to make herself comfortable.

They had been flirting pretty hard the last few days, but neither of them had done anything else about it in some time. Now she found herself restless and itching to get Doc alone— and wearing as little clothing as possible. 

Wynonna wandered around looking at the few possessions Doc left lying about. There was a well worn pack of cards, a few books—history and science mostly. Beside the books she spotted a pair of old fashioned spectacles and a half empty bottle of whisky. She moved to a nearby shelf where she spied a badger hair brush & straight razor sitting in front of a small mirror, and next to that a little bottle of aftershave. Wynonna smiled at the assortment of items which occupied those little moments she wasn’t around for. 

Finally Wynonna just sat at the foot of the bed letting out a bored sigh and flipping back to look up at the barn slats above her. Scooting up to lie all the way down Wynonna noticed a familiar smell.

 _Mmmm,_ Wynonna rolled onto her side to bury her face in the pillow and that comforting smell. The barn always smelled of hay and tabaco smoke, but the pillow smelled like Doc. Wynonna would never understand how he smelled so good.

His smell was a mixture of bay rum aftershave and natural pheromones layered beneath a fine coat of tabaco and smooth whisky. It was intoxicating. Wynonna felt a sense of safety and belonging around Doc, and that smell always made her want to take refuge in his arms. She inhaled and nestled into the pillow closer. She was so comfortable she almost missed hearing footsteps in that tell tale swagger before a man cleared his throat.

“Well my oh my, I cannot imagine what I have done to deserve such a pleasure as this,” he sauntered over to the foot of the bed, “a beautiful woman waiting in my private quarters, upon my bed no less.” Doc cocked his head to the side, his hands hooked into his gun belt and his eyes appraising the sight before him.

Wynonna struggled not to grin like an idiot and settled for a smirk she hoped was something closer to alluring.

“Hey there, cowboy,” she teased coquettishly.

He tipped the brim of his hat, “as always, I am at your service, darlin’.”

Wynonna shivered at the promise in his husky voice and utterly smoldering gaze.

“Mm, then come on down here and show me.”

The next thing she knew he had unhooked his gun belt, letting it drop to the floor, and taken his hat in one hand to swoop down and kiss her breathless. He used the other hand to brace at her side as he knelt over her on the bed.

Wynonna practically purred at the feel of those warm lips beneath soft bristles and comforting weight of his body above hers. She slid her hands around his waist to pull him closer and he groaned low in his throat at the feeling of her drawing him in. He blindly dropped his hat somewhere in the vicinity of the crate next to the bed and brought his newly liberated hand up to bury in her hair.

Wynonna was suddenly drowning in that amazing smell as she kissed along his jaw down to his neck. She felt drunk on whatever pheromones he was putting out; it should be a crime for someone to smell this good.

Doc panted shallowly above her as she kissed and sucked along his neck, a wicked tease of what she might do elsewhere.

“Wynonna,” he murmured breathlessly, “God help me, you will be the death of me, woman.”

She gave him a gentle nip, “what, are you complaining?” 

“Mmmm far from it, I, uh, _ah_ , I would not have it any other way.”

Wynonna rolled her hips up into him as reward, eliciting a restrained hiss of breath from Doc who then rested his forehead against hers and pulled back the slightest bit. 

“A moment, darlin’, if this is to continue in the direction I believe it is, I will need to remove my boots,” he struggled to stay focused as Wynonna peppered his neck with kisses. 

She let out a little huff of mock annoyance, “Fine, but you better be back on top of m—“

“Wild horses couldn’t drag me away,” he smirked at her and scrambled to sit on the edge of the bed and quickly remove his boots. 

As he did so Wynonna sat up behind him and pulled her top over her head and discarding it quickly before melding against his back. She began kissing his neck and sliding her hands around his torso to fumble at the buttons of his shirt. Doc panted heavily as her hands roamed and her tongue did wicked things behind his ear and at the corner of his jaw. She moved closer on her knees pressing her ample bosom into his back and grinding against his ass. 

She got most of the buttons opened and caressed his chest with open palms before roaming down his abdomen to tease at his waistband with one hand, while the other brazenly smoothed over the growing bulge in his jeans.  


Doc managed to get both boots and socks off but just barely. He tipped his head back against her neck, breathing ragged and wild. He brought one hand up to cup the side of her head next to his,and the other he placed over her hand sitting low on his stomach. Wynonna popped the button on his fly and slipped the other into his pants to palm and squeeze his rapidly hardening cock. 

“Mercy me, love,” he panted, “please, I am begging of you.”

“Mmmm,” Wynonna purred, “well if you’re begging, how could I refuse?” 

She kissed his cheek sweetly and opened his jeans the rest of the way to free his rigid member and gave him a pull from base to tip, twisting her wrist along the way and earning a deep groan. 

She worked him with slow steady strokes as she rolled her hips against his back, grinding her hot center against him and panting high and breathy in his ear. Doc was rapidly losing himself to pleasure, the combination of agonizingly slow pumps and the feel of her body thrusting against him was maddening. No woman had ever taken him apart like this and it was incredible. He was almost painfully hard and she had begun using her other hand to cup at his balls making his eyes roll back in his head. 

“Wynonna,” he whimpered pitifully. She had him just where she wanted him. Achingly hard and leaking precum. It was always such a rush having the greatest gunslinger in the west at her complete mercy. It was a dizzying power and it made her blood boil with lust. 

“Yeah, Doc?” She whispered high and breathy in his ear, kissing and nipping at his neck. “Tell me, tell me what you want.”

Doc growled and twisted around, one hand securing around her waist and the other burying in her hair as he laid her on the bed. She didn’t even have time to react before his knee was sliding up between them to pin her in place. 

“ _You_ , Wynonna,  always _you_. I have never wanted anyone as  _much_ or as  often... yet I constantly hunger for your touch... and your  _kiss_.”

He kissed her then, passionately, in a slow deliberate manner. Wynonna hummed into the kiss. Nobody kissed like Doc, he was somehow both incredibly passionate and forward, yet also respectful and considerate. He didn’t jam his tongue into her mouth like a frat boy, but he didn’t play coy either. He kissed like an accomplished dancer might, leading when the moment called for it but allowing her to direct where she wanted. He never pushed her where she didn’t want to go and he never, ever, let things get boring. A perfect gentleman where necessary, and a wild cowboy when the moment called for it. 

Wynonna draped her arms over his shoulders and savored the kiss, enjoying the way she could still feel his hot and aching need pressing against her stomach. He slid the hand on her waist up to cup at her bra, gently squeezing and running his thumb across the lacey edge. Soon he began to kiss down her neck, the soft bristles of his mustache tickling and teasing over her breasts as he continued lower. He used his teeth to pop open the fly of her skin tight black jeans and ran his warm hands down her sides before arriving at her waistband. 

“ _Ah!_ _Yes Doc_ ,” Wynonna panted gladly in anticipation. Too many men, most in fact, skimped on proper foreplay, if they even it attempted it at all. Doc Holliday was not most men, and he never skimped on anything in the bedroom. He hooked his thumbs in both her jeans and lace underwear and began shimmying them down, peppering light kisses upon the exposed skin as he went. 

Wynonna lifted her hips to make things easier and halfway down her thighs Doc sat back to tug them the rest of the way off. He returned quickly to his earlier position and brushed warm hands over her thighs. Wynonna parted them further, subconsciously urging him to give her what she wanted. 

He looked up at her, smirking wickedly as he moved in to plant a warm, wet open mouthed kiss to her slick folds. Wynonna let out a breathy moan as he licked into her and she saw stars. He continued to lap at her rhythmically while his thumbs rubbed circles into her inner thighs. Wynonna’s back arched in pleasure as she sighed and panted above him. Soon he began flicking and kissing her clit with his tongue and she cried out as she buried her hands in his hair. 

“ _Fuck_ , Doc! Jesus fucking Christ, goddamn that’s _amazing_ , don’t stop, ugh ohmygod _yes_!”

Doc smirked at her cursing and kept at it, probing and suckling at her, his mustache brushing against her sensitized skin and adding extra stimulation. He flicked over her clit quickly until she was keening and tense then suddenly hollowed his cheeks and sucked, pushing her over the edge. Her blunt nails dug into his scalp and she cried out an almost pained sounding wail of ecstasy. Doc lapped gently as she fluttered with aftershocks. 

Once her grip on his hair released he turned his face to kiss her inner thigh then pulled back to see the beautiful blissed out woman beneath him. Wynonna’s eyes were closed and her lips were parted as she breathed heavily. He smiled affectionately as her chest rose and fell and he leaned down to kiss her cheek before lying down next to her on the bed. 

“Just a minute Doc, and I’ll be right with you,” she breathed in uneven pants, her eyes still closed in bliss. 

“Take your time, love, I am in no hurry,” he beamed and rested one arm behind his head,the other casually laid over his stomach. She finally looked over at him and he appeared far too pleased with himself as he lazily stroked his somewhat flagged erection.  _Damn him_ ,  she mock glared at him knowing full well that he wasn’t buying it. 

He looked like he belonged in some western porno, jacking himself off in a bordello before a busty chick in a cheap old timey costume came in to blow him. But  _fuck_ if he didn’t look good.  


Once she’d caught her breath and felt relatively back on earth, she sat up to stretch her back and pop the buckle on the front of her bra, seductively shimmying it off to toss across the room. She slowly rolled her head stretching her neck, then gave her hair a little tousle like an after thought before she glanced at the naked cowboy on the bed. He looked positively predatory, eyes devouring her every curve and hand gripping tight at the base of his now very full erection. She smirked at him feeling vindicated at her ability to turn the tables in their little power play. 

“My God, Wynonna, I’ll be damned to hell if you aren’t the most beautiful creature I have  _ever_ laid eyes on,” he purred in that smoky southern drawl making her shiver. 

“Mm, you smooth talker, I bet that’s what you say to all the heirs,” she teased warmly, enjoying the ridiculous little smile hidden beneath his mustache.

“Only the ones who I adore... and to date, there has only been _one_ ,” he sat up slowly, his voice husky and simmering with heat.  


Doc’s eyes fell from Wynonna’s eyes to her parted lips as he cupped her jaw and leaned up to kiss her tenderly. Wynonna melted into the kiss, her heart fluttering at the emotion so clearly written on his face. No man had ever made such a  sucker out of her, but she felt like a teenage girl with a crush whenever he spoke like that. She figured no one could really blame her, how many women could resist  Doc Holliday after all? (Her sister and Nicole not included), he really did live up to the fantasies of most women and some men as well. That easy confidence, those piercing eyes, that old fashioned southern drawl, and the damn near sinful way he looked at her when they were alone.

Doc maneuvered her onto the bed beneath him caging her in with arms more muscular than they had any right to be. Wynonna hummed and parted her legs to let him rest between them comfortably and began smoothing her hands up and down his sides. Doc moved against her subconsciously as he kissed her thoroughly. His right hand came up to cup her breast and run his thumb absentmindedly over her nipple. Wynonna’s eyes fluttered as the sensation sparked little jolts through her body from the already heightened arousal and she felt herself get somehow even wetter.

“C’mon Doc, don’t keep me waiting any longer,” she whispered against his lips when they broke for air.

Doc rumbled low in his chest, “where ever are my manners? Far be it from me to ever keep a lady waiting,” then positioned himself at her entrance before lifting one of her legs over his hip and pushing the first few inches in.  


Wynonna arched with pleasure and gripped at the small of his back before hooking her other leg around him. She tilted her hips up as she rolled up to meet him, the angle driving him deeper and making her clutch at him tighter. Doc waited a moment to catch his breath before pulling most of the way out and sliding back in with more momentum. This time he filled her completely, his pelvis coming flush to hers and making him groan with satisfaction. Wynonna hooked her ankles around his lower back and wrapped her arms around his midsection, savoring the feel of him all the way inside her. She felt Doc’s hand come up to support the weight of her hip as he pulled back, lifting her into his lap as he sat back on his knees.

Wynonna fell further into his lap and cried out as gravity drove him into that perfect spot and she arched her back in ecstasy. Doc kissed her neck and began lifting and thrusting his hips, timing them just right to meet in the middle. Wynonna held the back of his neck and panted out high little breathy moans as he ground her body against his rhythmically.

“ _Jesus Christ Doc,_ ” Wynonna was breathless as he pistoned his hips and thrust into her mercilessly.

Doc was lost to the incredible pleasure as he held her in his arms, worshipping her body withhot open mouthed kisses and driving into her with abandon.

Wynonna threw her head back and moaned as she felt herself peaking and began clenching around him. She leaned forward and held his face in her hands, their eyes meeting.

“John Henry,” she murmured breathily as she ran her thumb over his cheek. His brows drew up in complete adoration and he kissed her like he couldn’t breathe without her lips against his. He held her impossibly closer, beginning to roll his hips harder, trembling from either exertion or sheer feeling.  


” _Wynonna_ ,” he murmured breathlessly, humming like he could taste the word, savoring it. 

His arms wrapped around the small of her back and his hands splayed up against the middle of her back supporting her weight. 

“Oh _Doc_ , oh my god, _ahhhhhh_ ,” Wynonna moaned helplessly above him as another orgasm wracked her body.   
  


_“Oh my love,”_ he muttered against her skin, “I cannot hold off much longer.” 

Wynonna whimpered above him, then pulled her face back just enough to rest against his, forehead to sweaty forehead, noses resting beside one another. She puffed out little breathes against his cheek.   
  


“Then don’t, Doc... don’t hold back, give me _everything_.”

Doc growled and kissed her passionately. He broke the kiss to pant against her lips and rumbled low and filthy, _“are you ready, darlin’?”_

Wynonna shivered in anticipation and nodded gently, _“I’m always ready for you.”_

Doc leaned Wynonna back on the bed, slipping out momentarily only to lean over her and pull her roughly by her thighs until his swollen cock bobbed against her. Wynonna hardly had time to process the change in position before he brought her ankles up to his shoulders and slid the head back in. Then he pushed in until he was to the hilt and close enough to swallow the breathless cry from her lips as her eyes rolled back in her head. He set his forehead against hers as he fucked her in half. He held her weight up from beneath her ass with one hand and held her thigh against his chest with the other.

Wynonna moaned wantonly as he drove every thought from her mind and replaced them all with _Doc_ , and _yes_ , and _please_ , wishing this incredible pleasure would never end. Doc struggled but couldn’t last long, the position allowed him to go hard and fast and soon he was panting husky labored breaths. He bucked faster and faster until he groaned a loud and broken sound as he emptied into her and his body trembled. 

Doc pulled back gingerly, lowering her legs carefully, giving the inside of one knee a tender kiss. He reached over to the crate beside his bed where a small packet of tissues lay next to a metal lantern. He offered it to Wynonna who took two to clean herself up, Doc did the same and discarding their tissues in a nearby bucket lay on the bed and pulled Wynonna close.

She rolled onto her side and draped one arm over his chest, tracing patterns idly across his skin. Doc hummed in contentment, eyes shut and damp hair messy. Wynonna buried her face into the crook of his neck, savoring the way his natural intoxicating smell was now layered underneath the hot musk of sex. She inhaled deeply and sighed with approval.

Doc tilted his head down to look at her, then gently brushed her jaw with one hand. Wynonna looked up and met his gaze before they both leaned in to share a soft, unhurried kiss. Doc smelled fantastic, but between the ever present hints of whisky and the flavor of her own passion on his tongue, Wynonna decided that he _tasted_ even better. 


End file.
